The first time
by Sazzynation
Summary: This'll be a fic based on the spoilers for 3x05. I will probably write it in different chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fic based on the spoilers for episode 5 on season 3 of Glee. I hope you enjoy it (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

Kurt knew that this had been a bad idea. It had been thrilling at first – having to experience just being a boyfriend without the fear of any verbal or physical insults. He and Blaine had been dancing, and the fact that they didn't have to worry about anything had just seemed to make it all worth it. But of course, nothing always stayed perfect, did they? This night was proof of that, all right.

Kurt had been more than just a little surprised when Blaine at one point had mentioned about going to a gay bar together. Did they even have a gay bar here? Kurt had been very skeptic about the idea at first, but that had then lead into curiosity. Besides Blaine, he had never met other gay guys before, unless you count those from the NYADA academy.

He had still wondered why Blaine had suggested this in the first place, though, and he also wondered how they were going to get into a gay bar, when they were both underage. To Kurt's surprise, Blaine had told him that someone he had met in Dalton the other day had offered to help them getting fake ID's.

That alone had made Kurt suspicious. Not about the ID's, but about the guy Blaine had been talking about. Apparently, he was the new leader in the Warblers, but that was all Kurt had found out from his boyfriend.

And then, after many hesitations, Kurt had finally agreed on going to the bar with Blaine. The reasons why he had been hesitating in the first place was mainly because of his father. He hated lying to him, but he knew that if he told him where they'd be going, he wouldn't be permitted to go there.

Another reason had of course been because of the fake ID's. He had been afraid that it could lead them into big trouble if they got caught.

What had finally convinced Kurt into going, had been none other than Blaine, of course. Damn Blaine and his sweet, convincing words. Kurt had practically melted when his boyfriend had told him that for once, he just wanted to be able to hug him and kiss him and dance with him in public, without being taunted for it, because it shouldn't be that way. Kurt also knew how much it bothered him that they couldn't as much as hold hands when they were in public, so how could he say no to this?

So they had ended up at the bar, in the end. Kurt had lied and told his father that he and Blaine would be going out for dinner and a movie. He had also told Blaine that he didn't want to stay here for too long, and Blaine had agreed on that.

It hadn't gone exactly as planned.

There had been many surprises in store for Kurt. Dave Karofsky had been one of them. Yes, Karofsky of all people. On a gay bar. On a Drag Queen night.

Clearly, Kurt and Blaine hadn't been the only one surprised when they had bumped into him, and the situation had gotten very awkward to say the least. Before Kurt had even had the chance to speak, Karofsky had ran off, leaving both Kurt and Blaine perplexed.

Another surprise of the evening also had a name, and his name was Sebastian. He was a very good looking guy, Kurt had to admit that much. But he decided to dislike him with fiery passion, when he noticed the gazes he kept giving his boyfriend – and the guy had had the nerve to buy Blaine a drink, and of course, he hadn't seen Kurt's signs of warnings, and as oblivious as Blaine could be, he had accepted the drink, and had gulped it down.

At one point, someone had dragged over Kurt over to the dance floor, but he had been quick on moving away from whoever the guy had been, to head over to Blaine – only to see Blaine drinking again, and Sebastian sitting all too close to him, and before Kurt had reached them, he had seen Blaine being dragged off to the dance floor by another good looking guy, and Kurt had growled to himself. They had come here because they would have fun together, not because other people would enjoy _his_ boyfriend.

Kurt had grumbled, and had been heading over to the bar where Blaine had been, and where Sebastian had still been sitting, and he had seen how Sebastian's eyes had followed Blaine's every body movement. He had even commented on his dance moves, and Kurt had only agreed with a grumble.

Blaine was very drunk by the time he came back to Kurt, and Kurt knew that it was definitely time for them to leave. Which had lead them to this moment.

Kurt had been playing along with Blaine's endless flirting on their way to Blaine's car. He giggled and smiled when Blaine kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear, while trying his best to steady him as they walked. Eventually, they had reached the car, and Kurt fumbled on the backseat door, as Blaine was trying to kiss him. Kurt dodged him playfully.

"Get into the car", he ordered his drunken boyfriend softly. Blaine tried – really tried to get into the car, but that seemed to be a bit difficult in his current state, so Kurt had to help him. He succeeded in the end, and he was just working on clasping the seatbelt for Blaine, when he was suddenly tugged into the car.

Kurt let out a loud yelp in surprise, and he could hear Blaine chuckle close to his ear, and before Kurt could do anything, Blaine pulled him into a kiss. It was sloppy, but that didn't matter, because it was a kiss from Blaine, and a kiss from Blaine was enough for Kurt to melt. Kurt kissed him back, and sighed against his lips, just letting their lips move together.

If there was something he loved doing, it was to kiss Blaine. Nothing was better than to be able to kiss his own, wonderful boyfriend. After a few minutes, Kurt tried to pull away though, thinking that it was about time for them to get home, but Blaine seemed to have other plans, as he tugged Kurt closer to him, grabbing onto his clothes and deepening the kiss. Kurt was very surprised by this sudden action, and as much as he loved it, he knew it wasn't the time.

"Blaine…" He murmured through his lips. "Honey… we need to get home."

But Blaine kept kissing him, and damn, it just felt so good. Kurt even let out a sweet moan, and he grasped onto Blaine's shirt, but his mind came to senses again, and he tried to pull away again.

"Seriously, Blaine…" he gasped. "If we… this isn't right."

Now, that seemed to have caught Blaine's attention, because he was now staring at Kurt curiously.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean that if we become too intimate, it would be wrong if we did it here, and especially when you're like this. If we were sober, I wouldn't mind—"

"You don't want to have sex with me?"

Kurt stared at his boyfriend for a moment, surprised by his blunt question. He sighed, and climbed off from the other male, to stand outside of the car.

"That was not what I was saying", he said, and he sounded very annoyed by now. And he really was. "I just explained to you that—"

"Well, forget it then", Blaine said abruptly, and he sounded just as annoyed, and he drunkenly tried to get himself out of the car.

"Blaine…"

"No, Kurt. Apparently, I'm not as fun and spontaneous as you want me to be." Blaine stood still for a moment, and Kurt just stared at him, just trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What the hell, Blaine, what is that supposed to mean?"

Blaine only glared at him, and then he turned around, muttering something incoherent.

"Blaine!"

But the other just kept on walking. For being drunk, he was very fast. He could see Blaine waving his hands up in the air, as if telling him to leave him alone.

With a sigh of frustration, Kurt did what the apparently wanted him to do, and decided to leave him alone for a while. He headed back to the car, glad that he at least had taken the keys from Blaine earlier, and he started the car and drove off to follow Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of these characters. I write this for fun, not for profit.**

**A/N: This is the aftermath of what had happened after the bar scene. I try my best to keep the characters in character. Please, let me know what you think ^^ And enjoy the read! **

"Kurt..."

"..."

"Kurt, I said I'm sorry..."

"I heard you the first time, Blaine."

Blaine was clearly hangover, and that was very much evident on his face right now. His eyes were red and puffy, and Kurt suspected that he had been crying. At least Kurt had been kind enough to come up with some aspirin for him, but he hadn't said a word to him.

"Then why don't you say anything?" Blaine urged.

"Take your aspirin."

"Kurt..."

"Well, what do you expect me to say?" Kurt suddenly barked, his eyes narrowing dangerously, as they finally met Blaine's eyes. Blaine even curled up his knees up to his chest on the bed, and just looked at Kurt sadly.

"You being sorry doesn't change the fact that you acted like a complete jerk to me last night!" Kurt continued.

"Kurt, I was drunk..."

"Oh, I was well aware of that, Blaine! After all, I had to be the one to get you into the car and drive you here. My dad is not pleased. I had to tell him everything!"

"Y-you told him?"

"I told him that we went to the gay bar, and that you got too much to drink, which I don't think I needed to tell him. I didn't tell him about you leaving me alone in a very drunken state. You left me, Blaine! You left me alone! Do you have any idea how that feels?" He let out a long, deep breath. "I had to lie to my father, Blaine", he went on. "because you told me that the night would be worth it. And then you have the nerve to dance with other guys, get drunk, and try to..." he let the sentence die on his lips, and a pink hue covered his cheeks. He didn't even look at Blaine. "And you left..." he muttered. "You left me with your car, and you could barely walk. Anything could have happened. There could have been an ambush of attackers. Who knows what could have happened if I hadn't followed you and picked you up?"

He buried his face into his hands, and took a long, shuddered breath. There was so much going on in his mind right now. The previous night kept replaying inside his head over and over again, and he just wanted to forget about it. He didn't want to be mad at Blaine, but he couldn't help it. Blaine had done so many wrong things, and that was something he just couldn't forget about.

"Oh god, Kurt, I really am sorry", he heard after a moment of silence. "I.. I am the worst boyfriend ever."

Kurt didn't reply to that. He didn't really agree either, Blaine was a great boyfriend, but he had done many mistakes last night, and he knew that Blaine was well aware of that; the reason he couldn't look at him right now was because of the sad puppy looks he kept giving him. One look, and Kurt would be in his arms, and telling him how sorry he was for yelling at him. He wouldn't give him that pleasure. At least not yet.

"I know you are, Blaine", He finally said softly. "But what you did really... I'm really upset. I never thought you'd have it in you, but apparently, I was wrong. I didn't expect you to be perfect, but... I guess I'm just very disappointed."

At least Kurt was honest, but that was just a part of who he was. He had always been honest with Blaine, and he had sworn to himself that he always would be.

He could hear Blaine sigh and shift on the bed again He had been sleeping in the guest room tonight, and not in Kurt's room as planned. Normally, he would let him sleep on a mattress on the floor, just so that they could be close to each other, but not this time.

"Do you want me to leave?" Blaine finally asked him. His voice sounded struggled as he spoke, and it caused Kurt's heart to clench tightly.

"You can't leave", he told him. "Not until dad's spoken to both of us."

"That's not what I asked."

Kurt sighed again, and he turned on his head this time, to finally face his boyfriend. "I don't know", he said honestly. "There's still something we need to talk about... I'm just not sure if I'm ready for it yet", he admitted.

Blaine gave him that sad look again, but there was also a hint of curiosity there.

"Is it... about what happened in the car?" He asked him. Kurt nodded, confirming Blaine's suspicion.

"I really, really shouldn't have done that... I know you're not... I shouldn't have... Kurt, I'm really sorry about that. "

"You're right, you shouldn't. I don't know why you would ever expect me to... to take such a big step in the back of your car while you're drunk, and then accuse me for not wanting to..." he paused and groaned. This was a touchy subject to him, and Blaine knew that. "I mean, you know me better than that, Blaine", he said.

"I know..." Blaine said. "I wasn't thinking straight."

There was a knock on the door, and both boys turned their heads, only to see Burt standing there. "How are you feeling, kid?" He asked Blaine, who seemed a bit taken aback by his question, but there was an uneasy smile at his question.

"I have a slight headache but that's all", he answered him. Burt only nodded, and then turned to look at Kurt.

"I want the two of you downstairs in ten minutes", he told him. "No one's leaving anywhere until I've talked to you." And then he left the room.

"I'm gonna give you some privacy", Kurt said, turning back to Blaine. "I'll meet you downstairs. We'll talk more later, Blaine. Right now, I... I got some things to figure out", he said softly. "You should take your aspirin." And then he left.

Well, the moment was awkward to say the least, but Kurt understood, and didn't question why he and Blaine were sitting on the couch in the living room with Burt facing them, wearing a serious expression on his face. Burt had been awake by the time the couple had come home, and of course, they had been unable to hide Blaine's drunken state, and Kurt had had to tell him everything.

And now they were sitting there, waiting to be scolded by Burt.

"I suppose the two of you know why you're sitting here right now", Burt began, and the two teenagers nodded. "So, will the two of you explain to me what happened? Kurt", he said, eying his son. "You told me that you would be going out on a date, and then you come home late at night, and Blaine here was obviously drunk. You lied to me, Kurt."

"I- I'm really sorry, dad", Kurt said regrettably. "I shouldn't have lied to you, I... We shouldn't have gone there in the first place. I'm sorry for lying to you."

"I know you are, son, but you still lied to me", Burt pointed out. "You told me that you would be out on a date, and then you come home, not only past curfew, but very drunk-"

"I didn't have anything", Kurt mumbled.

"-and you tell me that instead of going on a dinner and a movie, like you had told me you would, you were at a gay bar, and Blaine gets drunk."

"Mr. Hummel, I can-"

"It was my idea", Kurt cut in quickly, giving Blaine a warning look. "That's how it is, dad. I just... Blaine and I can't... show affection towards each other at school, and I just thought... that for once, I just want to be able to... you know, hold his hand and stuff like that without having people judging us", he kept on. "and that's never going to happen at school, so I thought... a gay bar would be the perfect place."

Burt looked at them in disbelief for a short moment.

"Is this true, Blaine?" He asked Blaine, and before he could answer, Kurt gave his leg a gentle kick to silently tell him to agree.

"It's all true, Mr. Hummel", he agreed. "and I'm very sorry, we won't repeat it again."

"You damn right, you won't", Burt said sternly. "Now, I understand that you want to... show affection or whatever", he said. "but going to a gay bar at your age wouldn't be the safest option. When you're older, maybe. You acted very irresponsibly last night. Now, Blaine, I can't speak for you, but I am telling this to Kurt; you're grounded."

There was a loud gasp of shock coming from Kurt. He hadn't been grounded in years.

"For at least a week", Burt added. "Blaine, that means I don't want you to come here as long as he's grounded."

Blaine nodded. "Understood."

"You can still see each other in school, and I'll let you go on the Glee club meetings", Burt added to Kurt. "But otherwise I want you to come straight home."

Kurt only nodded. "Yes, dad."

"As for you, Blaine..." He gave the younger teen a stern look. "I'm gonna let you stay here for a few more hours, because I don't think it's safe for you to drive just yet, but I want you out of this house this afternoon, is that clear?"

Another nod came from Blaine.

"Good. You can go now."

"I can't believe I'm grounded..."

Kurt muttered in annoyance, as he headed into his bedroom, followed by Blaine, who decided to linger by the door.

"You can come in, Blaine", Kurt said, rolling his eyes, and Blaine stepped inside, and sat down beside Kurt on his bed.

"Why did you tell him it was your idea?" He asked him. "I could have told him."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to give him a reason to not trust you, because he does, Blaine", he explained. "He likes you." He sighed softly and looked at Blaine. "Look, I know you're sorry about last night, and honestly, I am still very upset about it."

Blaine nodded.

"I understand that, I really do", he said. "I won't let this happen again. From now on, I won't be dancing with any other guy, I won't get drunk, and... I won't pressure you into doing anything. I would never do that to you, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt's voice was low as he spoke now. "I just... Blaine, for a moment when we were in the car and we kissed like that, I really, really wanted you", he admitted, and he could feel his whole face become hot. "It was all I could think about, but..."

"You don't have to say anymore, Kurt, I understand", Blaine said softly, and he reached out a hand to grab Kurt's hand. "I wanted you too... I always want you. But you were right. The backseat of a car isn't the most appropriate place to take that step in. You like romance, and... when that moment comes, I'll give you romance", he promised him.

And that was all it took for Kurt to melt. He leaned against his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around his waist, while tucking his head comfortably beneath Blaine's chin.

"Sometimes I hate that I love you so much. It makes it harder for me to stay mad at you."

He could feel Blaine relax, and Kurt sighed softly when his strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around him.

"You should stay mad at me", he told him, kissing the top of his head. "I keep doing everything wrong."

"What you did was wrong, yes", Kurt agreed. "But I'd rather not talk about that now." He pushed Blaine down onto the bed carefully, and snuggled up to him, enjoying the warmth of his arms around him. "Let's take a nap", he murmured.

He could feel another kiss on top of his head.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Kurt smiled softly.

"Yes, dummy, I know. I love you too."


End file.
